Pressure sensors are widely used to sense the pressure of various fluids. Many existing pressure sensors utilize a flexible diaphragm having a piezoresistor located thereon such that flexure of the diaphragm causes a change in the resistance of the piezoresistor. However, many piezoresistive materials are unable to withstand high temperatures. The limited temperature range of such piezoresistive materials limits the environments in which the pressure sensor can be used and also limits the processing or manufacturing steps (i.e. when manufacturing the sensor) which may take place after the piezoresistive materials are deposited. Accordingly, there is a need for a pressure sensor utilizing improved, heat resistant sensing materials.